cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Unit_rp01.jpg Hi-Dog_Breeder,_Akane.jpg Savage_Destroyer_(Character_Units).jpg Unit_ot20.jpg Unit_kg08.jpg Unit_dp02.jpg Dark_Queen_of_Nightmareland_(Character_Unit).jpg "Human" (ヒューマン Hyūman) is a shared race found in many clans. List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin *Rune Weaver *Yellow Bolt Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin *Blue Dust *Emblem Master *Free Traveller *Frog Knight *Psychicer of Dust, Izaya *Red Magma *Story Teller Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Dark Lord of Abyss *Earth Gunner *King of Masks, Dantarian *Number of Terror *Psychicer of Ash, Hadar Dimension Police Grade 0 *Metalborg, Operator Kirika (Stand) *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Magical Police Quilt Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Operator Girl, Mika Etranger Grade 1 *Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne *Kanae Kumoi Grade 2 *Black DAIGO *Golden Knight, Garo *Legendary Star, DAIGO Grade 3 *"Man" *"Man who Cannot be Manipulated" Shuichi Tanaka *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo *Fire Leon *Kidani Baron *Spiderman Genesis Grade 0 *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) *Witch of House Mouse, Koroha *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Frogs, Melissa *Witch of Oranges, Valencia *Witch of Peaches, Bellini *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Grade 2 *Black Snake Witch, Chicory *Broom Witch, Callaway *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine *Witch of Grapes, Grappa *Witch of Owls, Paprika *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile Grade 3 *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *White Snake Witch, Mint *Witch of Sea Eagles, Fennel *Witch of Wolves, Saffron Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Fire Passion Liberator, Guido *Genius Liberator, Woltimer *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Greeting Drummer (Stand) *Holy Squire, Enide *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria *Spring Breeze Messenger *Steel Edge Liberator, Aruira (Critical) *Strike Liberator (Critical) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel *Yearning Liberator, Arum Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Blackmane Witch *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage of the Gale *Jumping Street Knight *Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Knight of Passion, Torre *Liberator of Quiet, Cador *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Opposing Liberator, Polyus *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer *Shield Knight of the Clouds *Shine Formation Liberator, Eldol *Silver Fang Witch *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist *Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood *Charging Chariot Knight *Evening Rain Liberator, Trahern *Invitation Liberator, Heli *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Liberator of Destiny, Aglovale *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Liberator of Preparation, Caradox *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Lop Ear Shooter *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo *Overcast Liberator, Geraint *Providence Strategist *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *Unbending Liberator, Keredic *Wing Blader Knight Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Holy Edge Knight *Imposing Liberator, Danner *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Liberator of Tracks, Asclepius *Liberator of Vigor, Kadvan *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Link Joker Grade 3 *Star-vader, Blaster Joker Kagerō Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Dancer, Therese (Heal) *Dragon Knight, Sadegh *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Akram *Dragon Knight, Ashgar *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Dragon Knight, Leather *Follower, Reas *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Cross Shot, Garp *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Dancer, Arabella *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Daretto *Dragon Knight, Lotf *Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Dragon Knight, Neshat *Dragon Knight, Razer *Perdition Dragon Knight, Elham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev Grade 3 *Dragon Knight, Jaral *Dragon Knight, Morteza Murakumo Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru *Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) Narukami Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Brawler of Heavens, Youzen (Critical) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) *Fledging Phoenix Brawler, Koutenshou *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) *Spark Kid Dragoon *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki Grade 1 *Club Brawler, Sogo *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, Agatha *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai *Dragon Dancer, Stormy *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight *Partner Edge Dragoon *Red River Dragoon *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki *Wandering Brawler, Taelin Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Blood Axe Dragoon *Brightlance Dragoon *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho *Dragon Dancer, Veronica *Dragon Dancer, Julia *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Hell Chain Brawler, Koutenka *Military Brawler, Lisei *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon *Shieldblade Dragoon *Spirit Brawler, Koukin *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight *Thunderstorm Dragoon *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight Grade 3 *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Martial Arts General, Daim *Riot General, Gyras *Strong Arm Brawler, Kouhiko *Thundering Bow, Zahraa Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Raizer Crew (Draw) *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Three Minutes (Draw) Grade 1 *Rocket Hammer Man Grade 2 *Boomerang Thrower *Cup Bowler Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Little Witch, LuLu Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Crescent Magus *Emerald Witch, LaLa *One Who Gazes at the Truth *Ripis Magus *Tetra Magus Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Briolette Magus *Cuore Magus *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Oracle Agent, Royce *Promise Daughter *Rock Witch, GaGa *Stellar Magus Grade 3 *Floral Magus *Hexagonal Magus *Imperial Daughter *Meteor Break Wizard *Pentagonal Magus *Cylindre Magus *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Sky Witch, NaNa Pale Moon Grade 0 *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Innocent Magician *Popcorn Boy (Heal) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Egg Juggler *Fire Juggler *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia Grade 3 *Cracking Beast Tamer *Golden Beast Tamer *Sword Magician, Sarah Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) *Composed Seeker, Lucius *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) *Heroic Spirit Seeker, Mark *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer *Starting Legend, Ambrosius *Warning Seeker, Maris (Stand) Grade 1 *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Good Faith Seeker, Cynric *Knight of Change, Ladinas *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight Squire, Allen *Rainbow-calling Bard *Rouse Seeker, Aremil *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm *Seeker of the Right Path, Gangalen *Seeker, Youthful Mage *Sky Arrow Seeker, Lunete *Sword of Hope, Richard *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Battle Flag Knight, Constance *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade (No Ability) *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade Seeker *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Contract Seeker, Menprius *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Eagle Knight of the Skies *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *High Spirit Seeker, Celyn *Knight of Details, Claudin *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator *Seeker of Bravery, Ars *Sky Bow Seeker, Morvi *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Blaster Blade Burst *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Fang of Light, Garmore *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *Honest Seeker, Egbert *King of Knights, Alfred *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse *Knight of Frevor, Hector *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV *Majesty Lord Blaster *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern *Splitting Seeker, Brutus *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *Vanguard of the King of Knights, Ezer *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Crisis Revenger, Fritz *Frontline Revenger, Claudas Grade 1 *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint *Blaster Javelin *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Lyfechure *Self-control Revenger, Rakia *Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer *Transient Revenger, Masquerade Grade 2 *Battle Spirit Revenger, Mackart *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark Revenger *Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier (Manga only) *Cursed Lancer *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Darkness Revenger, Rugos *Knight of Darkness, Rugos *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea *Triple Dark Armor *Witch of Godly Speed, Amel Grade 3 *Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormac *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *Knight of Purgatory, Skull Face *The Dark Dictator Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Baby Face Izaac Tachikaze Grade 0 *Savage Patriarch *Savage Shaman (Heal) Grade 1 *Savage Illuminator *Savage Magus *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Savage Archer *Savage Destroyer *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage Hunter *Savage King *Savage War Chief List of Anti-Support Etranger Grade 3 *"Man" Trivia Humans are the only race found on both Cray and Earth. Category:Human Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagerō Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami Category:Etranger